The two faces of a coin
by Agorianskies
Summary: Veela's have mates from birth. In each of these mates is a submissive and a dominant. Watch as hazel potter will be forzed to expiriance this first hand. ( I suck at summaries) fem!harry veela!harry veela!draco


All rights go to J.K Rowling

With many of creatures magical and non-magical, the system of mating is a consistent topic of way of life for these beings. There are many types of mating while some creatures mate for the sole reason to reproduce other creatures mate for life and sometimes mates are chosen at birth. Such is the way of mating for veela but for veela's mating is a little different. Veela mating consists of a dominant and a submissive which is chosen at birth. An example of this could be seen in Fleur Delacour, Fleur is a dominant, it can be seen by the way that no one could look away from her, almost as if she commanded the eyes of the schools to look at her and in a way she did. Fleur did find a mate in Bill Weasley, although this was very uncommon as a human-veela mating is extremely rare. Submissives are rarely seen in public, submissive veelas don't have the allure that dominants and so even when they go out into public there usually unnoticed and passed off as just another witch or wizard. The reason that submissives rarely go outside is that veela dominants usually like to keep tabs on their submissive mate and keep them in their home, the submissives find happiness in following the dominants orders so they happily comply to what many normal humans would find outrageous. While the predominant combination of mating is a dominant and a submissive is usually upheld sometimes fate plays a little and makes two dominants or two submissive's mate or other combinations like a human and veela mating.

The next thing we need to talk about his, creature inheritance. Creature inheritance is when a person becomes the magical being, whether that be a veela to a vampire and other magical human variants. Creature inheritance only occurs when a person becomes 16 and the person in question is ignorant about the creature blood in them, and as such when a person becomes 16 if they do not know about them being a magical creature they will transform into their creature form. This will also make mating tendencies (ex: dominant and submissive) appear.

Now that we got that out of the way let's get into the story

_line break_

It was july 30th two months after the final battle. In the wizarding world, people were still recovering from the destruction that occurred in the second wizarding war. The government was still trying to recover from the loss of the minister and the destruction of much of their building. Overall the wizarding world was recovering little did they know that the world would soon become a lot different come the stroke of twelve.

While Hazel Potter survived the war, she was forever changed, long was the cheerful carefree girl that once entered Hogwarts, now a husk of once was left. Hazel never recovered from seeing the dead body of her then boyfriend Fred, seeing the bead body of the boy she loved was too much for her mind and she shattered. Blaming herself for the deaths of Dumbledore, Fred, Cedric and the other students that died, she isolated herself from society rarely seen by the public. Hazel lived in a small cottage in a forest hidden by many wards. It was late at night but Hazel was not asleep, she felt that something big was going to happen that night so she stayed up reading book and slowly sipping tea letting the time go by.

Then the grandfather clock on the wall struck twelve and chaos settled in the cabin.

_line break_

Draco Malfoy was not having a good time, he wanted to sleep but the veela inside him was raging about and giving him a head splitting migraine. He told his parents about his condition but they passed him off stating that he was experiencing the migraine because a lack of being around him mate and that he should take some dreamless sleep. But draco knew this was different from the monthly migraine. Draco had experienced the migraine before and it was nothing compared to the current migraine. Draco had gotten his creature inheritance in july, his birthday. His parents kept him ignorant of his veela blood claiming that him being ignorant would keep him safe in school. Thankfully he had been a dominant veela Draco could only imagine the reaction should he be a submissive.

Lucius finally had enough of his son's racket and marched down to the living room holding a bottle of dreamless sleep. "Drink this and sleep it's eleven for morgana's sake" Lucius firmly states. Draco refused stating that he needed to stay awake. Lucius sighed, quickly stunning Draco and forced him to drink the potion. Draco immediately collapsed, Lucius called a house elf to bring him to bed, little did he know how important his sons ramblings were.

A.N: This is my first story sorry that it is a little small but think of this as a preview for the true story. Also this takes me a lot of time to write as my schedule is filled with me trying to get eagle and marching band. Thanks for reading!


End file.
